moonlight sky indi luv sherlock
by beekeepersherlytruluv14
Summary: theyluv in the moonlight sky and sherly doesn t like the cowboy hat and spoiler alert but anyway really yes v good 10/10 - heat magazine supercool! must read - empire mag this is funky fink fresh fierce so hot will melt urpopsicle - benedict cumberbatch


_The moonlight sky lit the sky. Everything was dark. Apart from the moonlight sky. The moonlight sky shone on indi who was tying his shoelace. "hello" a voice said which was quiet but also loud._

"_what do you want mr mystery man who I dont know the voice of please come and tell me who you are because stalkers arent very good really and im trying to tie my shoelace and it isnt very polite really tbh" the mystery man strolled into the moonlight patch which was a patch of moonlight because the moonlight sky made a moonlight patch. Some people might say moonlight skies are romantic but really they bring out moonlight werewolves which arent very good really._

_Indi had just turned 14. but he felt like forty. He had sawdust hair and eyes. The eyes were blue. Sometimes green but mainly blue. So mature, he felt. Maginificent, he felt. Forty, he felt. His body was a temple and it's sunrise was coming. Like an eel out of water, he was ready to take on the world. _

_The mr mystery man was the sherlock holmes but his friends called him sherly but he didnt have many friends because his nickname was sherly which isnt very good because he isnt a girl really. "hell indi," he said before he realised he had made a vocal typo oops "wait no I meant hello ha oops sozzy" he was quite cool like he turned up his coat collar and for 14 and three months he was really cool. Really cool really. _

_An explosion. "oh no"._

_Its ok though becayse sherly was super cool he was a cool really cool detective and indiana jones doesnt really have much of an occupation so we will call him a cowboy because funky hat wearing. Shrelock didnt like indis hat it was a bit rubbish. "i will help u get out of the explosion but you are having to take the hat from your head and burn it its really ugly it clashes with your socks sorry not sorry" sherlock is a bit sassy._

_Indi felt so disheartned that a single tear strolled down his cheek and even down his chin some parts. "no I will not do that" he said and his voice was maybe an octave higher than usual maybe not maybe more. Who knows? Not indi of course. Anyway back to the story. Indi began to run with his strong legs towards the explosion. "no!" sherlock mumbled, reaching his arm out a few centimetres but he couldn't save his friend in time. Indi was indi explosion. Could he save him in time?_

_The answer to that question is probably not really but at the end of the day this one time sherlock jumped off a building n he wasnt dead so. Well so really it was a bit worrying for sherly but indi should have just taked the hat off it made sherly a bit angsty (teen angst plot) and. Sorry I wont break the fourth wall anymore. Maybe sixth but not fourth. Well. Indi was in the bang explosion so he needed to get him out mainly so he could tell him not to wear that dumb hat. _

_From indis perspective: "oh no!" he mumbled. " I am really hurt oh no" he mumbled. The flames licked his hat. "oh no"._

_Sherlys hometown was london and they didnt really wear those weird funky hats there they just wore teacups on their heads instead because thats what british people do really. However his london days were gone and he didnt know how he was here it was a bit weird really like how come he wasnt in london thats weird but anyway. He could hear indis muffled mumble screams in the background of the bang bang and whispered "hush indi" indi was such a drama queen. Sherly ran to the explosion it was just in the middle of the moonlight sky lighted moonlight road moonlight patch and he got out his bubbles from his pocket and blew them at the bang explosion. "nineteen seconds and you will not be bang bang anymore" he uttered loudly and indi came crawling out and sherly shouted really quietly "thank mycrofts ankles you dont have that funky dumb hat if u wear a teacup we can maybe be grinder friends"._

"_oh yes" indi mumbled super loudly really. _

_Indi changed his nameto john watsontv and they fight crimes and dont wear cowboy hats (well). They are married now. It was a beautiful wedding under the moonlit. Together they have a dog named "husk" and eat falafel at the weekends. Lemon sorbet is for pudding. Star trek is their go to film. They like the man who plays khan in star trek into the most darkness. Life is good. Life is swell._

_Or is it?..._

_yes but probably._


End file.
